Christmas Love
by MonkeyBunnyFish
Summary: Lee SungMin, seorang yeoja kecil nan manis yang kesepian saat melewati malam yang hampir mendekati natal, tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Namun, disaat yang sama, namja bernama Lee HyukJae datang dan menemani malam natalnya.*summary apa ini?* HyukMin Fic/OneShoot/Wanna RnR?


**Title : Christmas Love  
**

**Genre : Romance Or Fluff (?)**

**Pairing : HyukMin**

**Length : One shoot**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God!**

**Warn : Kid!HyukMin**

**AN : Fic ini adalah fic pertamaku, hehe :D. Jadi saya tidak tahu kalian akan menyukainya atau tidak. Mianhae, kalau fic ini masih sangat jelek. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur. I hope so, you like this. Oke, enjoy the fic, please ^^**

**Summary : Lee SungMin, seorang yeoja kecil nan manis yang kesepian saat melewati malam yang hampir mendekati natal, tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Namun, disaat yang sama, namja bernama Lee HyukJae datang dan menemani malam natalnya.**

**Cast : Lee SungMin (6 years old)**

** Lee HyukJae (7 years old)**

***Author POV***

Tampaklah seorang yeoja kecil yang manis tengah terduduk diatas tumpukan salju didepan rumahnya. Yeoja kecil bermantel pink itu terlihat bosan. Ia takut akan melawati malam natal tanpa orang tersayangnya dan itu membuatnya sedih dan terlihat murung, padahal natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Orang tuanya yang berada jauh di China sana, jarang menemani dan mengisi hari-harinya.

"Eomma, appa… Apa kalian tidak akan pulang dan melewati malam natal bersama Minnie?" gumam yeoja kecil itu. Dengan wajah sedihnya, ia menatap pohon natal yang besar dan indah dihadapannya.

**Plukk**

"Aww…" Yeoja mungil itu bangkit dan meringis ketika ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan sebuah bola salju yang cukup besar tepat mengenai kepalanya. Yeoja mungil itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nugu?" tanya yeoja mungil itu, merasa tak mengenali namja dihadapannya. Namja mungil beramantel biru itu menghampiri yeoja mungil nan manis dihadapannya.

"Namaku HyukJae, Lee HyukJae. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie jika kau mau. Aku tetangga barumu. Siapa namamu?" Namja mungil bernama HyukJae itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada yeoja manis itu.

SungMin diam sejenak menatap wajah tampan HyukJae dengan lekat. Lalu mata kelincinya menatap turun pada uluran tangan HyukJae. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum manis, lalu menerima uluran tangan HyukJae dan menjabatnya.

"Namaku SungMin, Lee SungMin. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyukkie." Ucap SungMin dengan ramah. SungMin kembali duduk ditumpukkan salju dan kembali melamun sambil menatap langit yang penuh bintang malam ini.

"Apa kau sedang bersedih, Minnie?" tanya HyukJae yang lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah SungMin. SungMin menoleh kearah HyukJae dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Ye, Hyukkie. Minnie sedih dan takut tidak bisa melewati malam natal bersama eomma dan appa-Minnie." Jawab SungMin yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit malam.

**Whuuusshh~~**

Suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa saat, bersamaan dengan datangnya semilir angin musim dingin yang begitu menusuk menerpa wajah mereka dan memainkan helaian rambut mereka dengan lembutnya.

HyukJae hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban SungMin.

'Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang mengalami hal yang seperti ini.' pikir HyukJae.

"Kau juga seperti itu, Minnie? Aku juga. Eomma dan appa-ku pergi ke Kanada setelah 3 hari kepindahan kami kesini. Kita sama bukan?" HyukJae menoleh kearah SungMin yang tengah menatapnya, lalu mereka tersenyum manis satu sama lain.

SungMin mengagguk kecil dengan wajah aegyo-nya.

"Kau tinggal dirumahmu sendiri, Minnie?" tanya HyukJae lagi.

"Ani, Minnie tinggal bersama para pelayan-Minnie. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukkie?"

"Mmhh, ne aku juga begitu. Tinggal bersama mereka, para pelayan rumah-ku. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga-ku dibandingkan dengan orang tua-ku sendiri." HyukJae mengambil segenggam salju, lalu memainkannya.

"Hmmh ye, apa mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka dibanding kita, anak mereka sendiri?" SungMin ikut mengambil segenggam salju dan memainkannya hingga membentuk boneka salju berukuran kecil.

"Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan mereka, mereka juga sepertinya sangat jarang memikirkan kita." HyukJae bangkit dari duduknya. SungMin ikut bangkit dan menatap HyukJae dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya.

"Minnie, aku harus pulang. Kepala Pelayan Jung pasti mencariku. Besok kita bertemu ditempat ini lagi, ne?" HyukJae menggapai tangan SungMin lalu menggenggamnya. SungMin mengangguk kecil dan balas menggenggam tangan HyukJae.

"Ne, kita bertemu lagi disini." SungMin dan HyukJae melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. HyukJae tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan SungMin yang tengah memandangi kepergiannya.

"Hyukkie!" teriak SungMin memanggil HyukJae. HyukJae berhenti lalu menoleh kearah SungMin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap SungMin sedikit berteriak. HyukJae mengangguk dengan senyum gummy-nya. Setelah itu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

SungMin pun masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu.

***Author POV End***

**~ Next Day ~**

***SungMin POV***

**Kringg… Kringg… Kringg**

Aku menggeliat kecil dan berusaha membuka mataku saat mendengar deringan alarm yang membangunkanku dari alam mimpi.

"Selamat pagi, nona muda." Sapa Kepala Pelayan Kim yang tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah handuk yang bertengger ditangannya.

Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya sambil terus mengucek mataku.

"Ne, selamat pagi." Balasku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang tengah dipegang oleh Kepala Pelayan Kim. Dengan berjalan agak terhuyung aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku dengan air hangat. Musim dingin seperti ini, aku tidak mau mandi dengan air dingin.

Tak perlu waktu lama, aku sudah selesai dengan acara mandiku dan sekarang waktunya untuk sarapan.

** Dinning Room**

"Nona ini sarapanmu…" Kepala Pelayan Kim memberiku piring yang berisikan dua roti tawar dengan selai strawberry kesukaanku diatasnya. Aku tersenyum kearah Kepala Pelayan Kim, lalu mulai memakan rotinya dengan perlahan. Ahh, andai saja eomma dan appa disini. Aku sudah lama tidak sarapan dengan mereka .

"Kepala Pelayan Kim, kapan eomma pulang?" tanyaku pelan. Kepala Pelayan Kim menoleh kearahku dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Ia mengahampiriku lalu mengacak rambutku dengan lembut.

"Eomma-mu akan segera pulang, percayalah." Jawab Kepala Pelayan Kim yang lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menunduk mendengar jawaban Kepala Pelayan Kim. Tak tahukah eomma dan appa, bahwa aku merindukkan mereka?

Aku menghentikkan makanku dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu di dapur.

"_Heyy… Kau tahu tidak, teman kita yang bernama Im YoonA itu? Aku kemarin melihatnya tengah berciuman dengan namja lain. Aisshh… Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu."_

"_Ahhh, jinjja? Padahalkan dia sudah mempunyai suami. Lalu bagaimana dengan suaminya itu?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku dengar suaminya mengetahui perbuatannya dan mereka bercerai. Dan suaminya mengusir YoonA."_

"_Aisshh… Dasar wanita itu. Dia memang bukan yeoja baik-baik."_

Tak sengaja, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan dua pembantuku didapur saat akan mengambil susu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu, apa katanya? Berciuman? Apa itu? Ahh, sudahlah. Aku akan bertanya pada HyukJae. Mungkin dia mengetahuinya.

Aku berlari kecil kearah lemari pendingin dan mengambil susunya tanpa memperdulikan dua pembantu yang tengah asyik berbincang tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Untung saja tubuhku pendek, jadi aku agak sulit untuk terlihat. Hahahaha…

***SungMin POV End***

***HyukJae POV***

"Tuan Muda, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa ada acara yang bagus di televisi?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Jung menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Entahlah… Nan mollaseo." Jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar televisi.

Suasana hening. Aku dan Kepala Pelayan Jung menonton dengan serius adegan demi adegan yang tengah diperlihatkan oleh televisi itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Tapi karena tidak ada acara yang seru, aku terpaksa menonton ini.

"AAAAA… Tuan muda, tutup matamu!" Aku terkejut dengan teriakkan Kepala Pelayan Jung yang tiba-tiba itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"KYAA… Tutup matamu, Tuan muda!" Kepala Pelayan Jung menghampiriku dan menutup kedua mataku dengan tangannya. Mwo? Apa-apaan ini?

"YAA! Ada apa denganmu, Kepala Pelayan Jung? Kenapa kau menutup mataku seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepas tangannya dari mataku.

"Aisshh… Kau tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau menonton film seperti ini. Lihat, disana adegan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh anak kecil sepertimu." Jelas Kepala Pelayan Jung agak kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang adegan apa yang tidak boleh aku lihat? Mereka hanya saling menyatukan bibir saja. Apa itu tidak boleh aku lihat?" tanyaku menatap lekat pada Kepala Pelayan Jung yang sudah melepas tangannya dari mataku.

"Jelas itu tidak boleh. Kau masih dibawah umur untuk menyaksikan adegan ciuman seperti itu." Kepala Pelayan Jung mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentil keningku dengan gemas.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan wajah bingung yang pastinya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ciuman? Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang tak kalah menggemaskan. Seseorang pasti ingin mencubit pipiku jika mereka melihatnya . Aku 'kan aegyo…

Kepala Pelayan Jung dengan cepat menolehkan pandangannya kearahku. Seperti kaget dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ciuman? Emmm… Ciuman itu… Emmm… Aisshh, kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Menyebalkan sekali Kepala Pelayan Jung itu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mengambil mantel berwarna hitamku lalu pergi keluar rumah. Lebih baik aku menemui Minnie saja. Aku bosan jika harus dirumah seharian ini. Aku ingin bermain bola salju dengannya.

"Tuan muda, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Jung agak berteriak. Aku berhenti didekat pintu lalu berbalik kearahnya.

"Aku akan bermain. Jangan menemaniku." Balasku berteriak dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

***HyukJae POV End***

***Author POV***

"Minnie!" panggil HyukJae saat melihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah terduduk ditumpukkan salju didepan rumahnya seperti hari kemarin. SungMin menoleh dan melihat HyukJae yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu balas melambaikan tangannya pada HyukJae.

"Minnie, apa kau sudah berada disini sejak lama?" tanya HyukJae setelah mendekati SungMin dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ani, aku baru saja duduk disini. Ayo kemari dan duduk disini!" ajak SungMin yang lalu duduk kembali diatas tumpukkan salju dan menepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk mengajak HyukJae agar duduk disampingnya. HyukJae menurut dan duduk disamping SungMin.

"Uhh… Hari ini sangat dingin. Cuacanya buruk sekali." Keluh SungMin seraya mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya yang terlihat agak pucat karena kedinginan.

"Ye, padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bola salju. Tapi karena cuacanya seperti ini, terpaksa rencana dibatalkan." HyukJae ikut mengeluh sambil menekuk lututnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita lakukan, sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini." Ajak SungMin antusias dengan mata berbinarnya. Tangannya memegang lengan HyukJae dan mengguncangnya dengan pelan.

"Aisshh… Tidak boleh, nanti kau bisa sakit." HyukJae menolak.

"Tapi, HyukJae. Aku sangat bosan." SungMin memohon dengan bunny eyes-nya, berharap HyukJae bisa luluh dengan wajah aegyo-nya.

HyukJae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kita bermain yang lain saja. Otte?" tawar HyukJae sambil menoleh pada SungMin dengan wajah cerah.

"Aisshh… Baiklah. Tapi, kita akan bermain apa?" tanya SungMin akhirnya. HyukJae tampak berpikir setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari SungMin.

"Emmm… Bagaimana kalau kita membuat boneka salju yang besar saja? Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan." HyukJae mengusulkan idenya setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Jinjja? Ahh, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan." SungMin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mulai mengambil gundukan salju dan mulai membentuknya. HyukJae tersenyum, lalu menghampiri SungMin dan ikut membentuk gundukan salju itu.

**~ A Few Minute Latter ~**

"Lihat, Minnie! Boneka salju kita sudah selesai." Seru HyukJae dengan riang.

"Ahh, ne. Cheohdda." SungMin ikut bersorak tak kalah riang. Yeoja mungil itu, mulai membuka syal pink-nya dan memakaikannya pada boneka salju mereka.

"Hahaha… Boneka saljunya terlihat cantik jika memakai syal-mu, Minnie." HyukJae terkekeh geli dengan tingkah SungMin yang begitu lucu. Tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi SungMin yang terasa dingin dengan gemasnya.

SungMin tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan boneka salju yang mereka buat. HyukJae pun ikut duduk disamping SungMin.

"HyukJae…" panggil SungMin tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya.

"Hmm…" balas HyukJae yang menolehkan pandangannya pada SungMin. SungMin terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh pada HyukJae, hingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku ingin bertanya… Apa kau tahu, apa itu berciuman?" tanya SungMin dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Berciuman? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku, berciuman itu adalah ketika namja dan yeoja menyatukan bibir mereka masing-masing dan Kepala Pelayan Jung bilang itulah yang dinamakan berciuman." Jelas HyukJae panjang lebar. SungMin memandang HyukJae dengan tatapan bingung. Masih tak mengerti dengan penjelasan HyukJae barusan.

"Apa itu? Apa itu semacam permainan? Apa kita boleh mencobanya?" tanya SungMin lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, Minnie. Kepala Pelayan Jung bilang, umur kita masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu, apalagi mencobanya." HyukJae menjawab dengan ragu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya, Hyukkie?" SungMin menggapai tangan HyukJae lalu menggenggamnya erat. HyukJae menoleh pada SungMin dan menatap yeoja disampingnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara bermainnya." Balas HyukJae. SungMin yang mendengarnya, langsung terlihat lesu dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi, kita peragakan seperti yang kulihat di film yang aku lihat pagi ini saja, bagaimana?" sambung HyukJae dan membuat SungMin kembali terlihat cerah. Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya SungMin dengan antusiasnya sambil bertepuk tangan. HyukJae memutar tubuh SungMin agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Pertama, emm… Apa, ya? Sebentar aku ingat-ingat… Sepertinya, tidak ada langkah awal. Aku akan mendekatkan wajah kita, lalu menyatukan bibir kita. Nahh… Setelah bibir kita bersatu, kau dan aku harus menutup mata." HyukJae memegang kedua pundak SungMin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan!" SungMin mendesak dengan senyum manis yang nampak di wajah manisnya. HyukJae mengangguk dan membalas senyuman SungMin.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan permainan ini." Ujar HyukJae lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada SungMin.

Namun, saat bibir mereka sudah hampir bertemu, HyukJae berhenti.

"Minnie, sepertinya kau harus menutup matamu setelah wajah kita dekat, bukan saat bibir kita bertemu." Ujar HyukJae yang mulai menjauhkan kembali wajah mereka.

"Ahh, kenapa begitu, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya memang harus seperti itu. Kau harus melakukannya, ya? Arra?" HyukJae mengingatkan.

"Baiklah… Ayolah, mulai!" SungMin kembali mendesak lalu menarik kerah mantel HyukJae yang berbulu agar jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat dan menyempit. SungMin menutup matanya, lalu Hyukjae pun ikut menutup kedua matanya sambil terus mendekat pada SungMin.

**CHU~~**

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Namun, baru saja beberapa detik, SungMin sudah mendorong Hyukjae agar menjauh.

"Hyukkie, sepertinya saat bibir kita bertemu, kau harus memiringkan kepalamu sedikit." Ujar SungMin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk memperagakan.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu, Minnie?" HyukJae bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Jika tidak, hidung kita akan bertabrakan dan bibir kita sangat sulit untuk bersatu. Hidungku pun sakit, tertekan oleh hidungmu." SungMin memegangi hidungnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. HyukJae tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita ulang lagi." HyukJae kembali memegang pundak SungMin dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin. Namun, kali ini ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena perintah dari SungMin. SungMin dan HyukJae menutup mata mereka dan mulai menunggu sesuatu terjadi…

**CHU~**

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Namun…

**Brukk**

"Minnie, kenapa kau mendorong tubuhku? Appo… " Ujar HyukJae sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat SungMin yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal dengan perlakuan SungMin tadi.

"Hyukkie, jangan bernafas saat bibir kita bertemu. Wajahku geli, kau tahu? Tahanlah sedikit nafasmu. Arra?" SungMin mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang masih terasa geli akibat deru nafas HyukJae yang menyapu lembut pipi putihnya.

"Ahh… Mianhae. Baiklah, kita ulangi lagi, ne Minnie?" SungMin mengangguk lalu kembali menutup matanya ketika HyukJae mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

**CHU~**

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. HyukJae mengecup bibir yang terasa begitu dingin dan manis milik SungMin dengan lembutnya. Tangannya tak berpindah dari pundak SungMin, masih memegangnya dengan kuat. Dan tentu saja, kali ini nafasnya ia tahan untuk beberapa waktu.

Hangat.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Angin musim dingin yang bertiup, bagaikan hembusan angin dihangatnya musim gugur. HyukJae semakin mempererat pegangannya dipundak SungMin saat bibirnya mulai merasakan manis dari bibir plump milik SungMin yang terasa seperti strawberry bagi HyukJae. 'Permainan' baru yang begitu berkesan bagi mereka .

Kecupan manis yang berlangsung tak terlalu lama itu berakhir dengan HyukJae yang memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Wajahnya mulai menjauh dari wajah aegyo milik SungMin.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya HyukJae pada SungMin yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Entahlah, rasanya hangat dan aku sangat menyukainya. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi." Jawab SungMin sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Bagaiman menurutmu, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin. HyukJae melepas pegangannya dari pundak SungMin lalu memegangi bibir mungilnya.

"Emm… Menurutku, sangat menyenangkan. Kita memang harus mecobanya lagi. Rasanya memang hangat, dan… manis. Kau sarapan dengan roti dan selai strawberry, Minnie?" komentar HyukJae dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Ehh? Kau mengetahuinya, Hyukkie?" SungMin kembali memasang wajah bingungnya yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

"Ye, karena bibirmu terasa manis seperti strawberry. Lain kali, makanlah ice cream, agar saat kita melakukan 'permainan' tadi, rasa bibirmu berbeda, arra?" HyukJae mengacak gemas helaian rambut SungMin lalu mengusap lembut bibir SungMin yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Baiklah, itu bukan ide yang terlalu buruk. Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi besok, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin.

HyukJae mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi lucunya.

"Ne, kita akan melakukannya setiap hari jika perlu."

"Tapi, apa tidak akan bosan?"

"Jika rasa bibirmu selalu berbeda dan lebih manis, mungkin tidak akan membosankan." HyukJae mulai bangkit dari duduknya diikuti SungMin.

"Ahh, benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi besok, ne? Sekarang aku harus masuk… Annyeong, Hyukkie " SungMin melambaikan tangannya pada HyukJae dan mulai masuk kedalam rumahnya.

HyukJae tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

**~ Next Day ~**

** HyukJae's House**

**Tokk… Tokk… Tokk**

"Hyukkie~ Ayo kita bermain." SungMin mengetuk pintu depan rumah HyukJae beberapa kali.

**Cklekk**

Pintu besar berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang namja mungil tengah memegangi remote televisi-nya.

"Hyukkie, aku menunggumu sampai aku bosan dan kedinginan diluar sana. Kenapa lama sekali?" SungMin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan.

"Hahaha… Mianhae, Minnie. Aku sedang menonton televisi. Ayo masuklah!" HyukJae mengacak gemas rambut SungMin yang hampir dipenuhi butiran salju dan mempersilahkan SungMin masuk kedalam rumahnya. SungMin hanya diam dan tidak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk!" HyukJae mengajak SungMin kembali.

"Kenapa kita tidak bermain diliuar, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin sambil menunjuk kearah halaman rumahnya yang masih terlihat.

"Minnie, sepertinya hari ini kita tidaik boleh bermain diluar. Kepala Pelayan jung bilang, cuaca hari ini akan sangat buruk dan hujan salju kemugkinan akan datang. Jika kita bermain diluar sana, kita bisa sakit dan tidak bisa bermain. Jadi untuk sekarang dan hari ini, kita bermain dirumahku saja, bagaimana?" tawar HyukJae sambil menarik tangan SungMin agar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Mmmhh… Baiklah." SungMin mengikuti HyukJae dari belakang dan berjalan menuju lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya kamar HyukJae.

**Cklekk**

"Minnie, selamat datang dikamarku." HyukJae mempersilahkan SungMin masuk kedalam sebuah kamar bercat hijau yang terlihat seperti pemandangan sebuah hutan berukuran kecil, karena didindingnya terdapat gambar seekor meonyet lucu tengah memegang pisangnya dan pohon-pohonnan yang banyak.

"Ini kamarmu, Hyukkie? Aneh sekali. Seperti hutan." Komentar SungMin sambil terus memperhatikan kamar HyukJae. HyukJae berjalan mendahului SungMin dan duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Duduklah! Ini kamar favoritku, Minnie. Kamar ini adalah kamar tehebat yang pernah aku punya." HyukJae lalu menarik tangan SungMin agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi, kamarku lebih menarik dibandingkan kamarmu. Kamarku penuh dengan warna pink dan kelinci. Aku suka kamarku." SungMin tersenyum sambil terus membayangkan kamar pink-nya.

"Minnie… Ayo tidur disebelahku! Kau bilang, kau dingin 'kan? Kemarilah, tidur bersamaku. Hangat lho, Minnie." HyukJae menarik tangan SungMin dan menidurkan yeoja aegyo itu disebelahnya. Tangan mungilnya, mengambil sebuah selimut lalu menutup tubuh mereka sebatas leher.

"Bagaimana, Minnie? Hangat 'kan?" tanya HyukJae. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang SungMin dan memeluk yeoja manis itu dengan erat. SungMin balas memeluk HyukJae dan menatap lekat wajah HyukJae yang begitu dekat. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

**CHU~**

HyukJae mengecup lembut pipi SungMin lalu mengelusnya secara perlahan. SungMin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi HyukJae dengan sama lembutnya.

"Ehh, Hyukkie tadi kau bilang kau sedang menonton. Memang apa yang sedang kau tonton?" tanya SungMin sambil memainkan pipi HyukJae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa aku pahami, karena Kepala Pelayan Jung menjelaskannya padaku." Jawab HyukJae. Tangannya tak lepas dari pipi lembut SungMin.

"Ouh… Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan 'permainan' kemarin?" usul SungMin dengan antusiasnya yang tak pernah lepas jika sudah menyangkut 'permainan' barunya dengan HyukJae.

"Baiklah… Aku juga ingin merasakan strawberry-ku (bibir SungMin). Tapi, sebelum kita melanjutkannya. Aku ingin berbicara dan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." HyukJae beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil selembar kertas dari meja belajarnya yang berada tepat disebelahnya tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana, Minnie? Apa gambar yang kubuat ini bagus?" tanya HyukJae sambil memperlihatkan gambar buatan tangannya sendiri. SungMin tersenyum lalu mengambil gamabar itu dari tangan HyukJae.

"Ini buatanmu, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gambar buatan HyukJae.

"Ne, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya HyukJae lagi yang menunggu komentar SungMin. SungMin terdiam sejenak dan menatap lekat gamabar ditangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan HyukJae.

"Bagus, tapi tulisanmu jelek, Hyukkie. Lihat tulisan ini. Seharusnya ini 'Hyukkie', tapi ini terlihat seperti 'Hyussie'." Komentar SungMin yang membuat HyukJae mengerucutkan bibirnya karena komentar pedas SungMin.

'Tulisanku jelek? Yang benar saja…' batin HyukJae kesal.

"Hahaha… Mianhae, tulisanku sangat jelek." HyukJae mencoba tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Tapi aku menyukainya. Tapi kenapa kau membuat ini untukku?" tanya SungMin yang mulai menatap HyukJae.

"Emm… Aku membuat ini, karena aku ingin kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku. Aku berbicara seperti ini, karena aku inign selalu bersama, Minnie. Minnie, kau mau 'kan menjadi yeojachingu Hyukkie?" HyukJae menggenggam tangan SungMin dan berlutut dihadapan yeoja kelinci itu.

"Yeojachingu? Tapi, kenapa? Dan apa itu yeojachingu? Permainan baru, Hyukkie?" tanya SungMin bingung. HyukJae memutar bola matanya kesal dengan pertanyaan polos SungMin, ia mulai bangkit dan duduk kembali ditempat tidur sebelah SungMin.

"Menurut film yang tadi aku tonton. Jika kau menjadi yeojachinguku, kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya dan kau maupun aku tidak boleh bersama orang lain." Jelas HyukJae sambil memainkan rambut panjang SungMin yang berwarna hitam nan berkilau.

"Kalau begitu aku mau. Minnie, juga mau jika harus bersama Hyukkie salamanya. " jawab SungMin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Minnie chagi dan kau harus memanggilku Hyukkie chagi, bagaimana?" tanya HyukJae sambil menggenggam tangan SungMin. SungMin hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai respon.

"Tunggu disini, ne? Aku akan mengambil sesuatu." HyukJae berlari menuju luar kamarnya meninggalkan SungMin dikamarnya.

SungMin kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada gambar yang tadi diberikan HyukJae padanya. Menatap dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Aishhh… Tulisan Hyukkie chagi jelek sekali. Minnie lebih bagus." Gumam SungMin pelan. Tak lama, HyukJae kembali kekamarnya sambil memegang dua cup ice cream dikedua tangannya.

"Minnie chagi, kita melakukan 'permainan'nya sambil memakan ice cram, ya? Agar lebih enak dan manis." HyukJae duduk disebelah SungMin lalu memberikan satu cup ice cream pada yeoja kelinci disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau, itu pasti akan lebih menyenagkan. Iya 'kan, Hyukkie chagi?." Ujar SungMin yang lalu mulai menjilati ice cream vanilla chocolate-nya. HyukJae mengangguk, lalu kembali mengecup pipi SungMin dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana, Minnie chagi? Apa ice cream-nya manis?" tanya HyukJae sambil terus menjilati ice ceram strawberry vanilla miliknya dan menoleh pada SungMin.

"Ne, sangat manis. Apa kita akan memulai permainanya sekarang, Hyukkie chagi?" SungMin memutar tubuhnya agar mengahadap pada HyukJae.

"Ne, sekarang kau lumuri bibirmu dengan ice cream itu." Perintah HyukJae sambil menunjuk ice cream yang dipegang SungMin.

"Eh? Kenapa? Nanti jika bibir Minnie kotor, bagaimana?" SungMin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Sudah tenang saja, nanti Hyukkie akan membersihan bibir Minnie chagi." HyukJae mendesak SungMin.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu, chagi?" SungMin masih ragu degan perintah HyukJae tadi.

"Agar permainannya manis dan seru. Kau tidak mau permainan ini seru?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau ambil tissue-nya." SungMin menunjuk sebuah kotak tissue yang terletak dimeja sebelah HyukJae.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membersihkannya dengan lidahku. Aku akan menjilatnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyukjae sambil sesekali menjilati ice creamnya.

"Baiklah." SungMin mulai melumuri bibir pink-nya dengan ice cream berwarna coklat dan putih itu. Sampai ada beberapa tetes yang jatuh mengenai mantel pink kesayangannya.

"Ja, kita mulai, chagi." Ujar HyukJae. Tangannya terulur kearah leher SungMin, lalu menangkupnya. Perlahan wajah HyukJae mendekat pada wajah SungMin. Mereka menutup mata mereka, dan…

**CHU~**

Bibir HyukJae akhirnya menyentuh bibir penuh ice cream milik SungMin. Awalnya, HyukJae hanya mengecup bibir SungMin dengan lembut, namun lama kelamaan lidah HyukJae mulai menjilati bibir SungMin yang dipenuhi oleh ice cream dan membersihkan setiap inci bibir SungMin yang semaikn terasa manis seperti coklat. Namun…

"Akkhhh…" SungMin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh HyukJae, sehingga 'permainan' mereka terlepas begitu saja. SungMin menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya sambil menutup kedua mata kelincinya.

"Chagiya… Waeyo?" tanya HyukJae yang agak panik dan kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba SungMin.

"Hyuukkie… Kau jahat. Hueeeeee … Apa yang kau lakukan hikss… Kenapa menggigit bibrku? Lihat, bibirku berdarah hikkkss..." SungMin membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan bibirnya yang terluka dan berdarah akibat HyukJae yang menggigit bibir SungMin saat melakukan 'permainan' tadi.

"Mi-mianhae, chagi. Aku tidak sengaja." HyukJae mencoba meminta maaf. Tangannya terulur dan bermaksud menggenggam tangan SungMin, namun yeoja yang sudah menangis sesenggukan itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Hikkss… Hyukkie jahat… Minnie benci Hyukkie hikkss… Minnie tidak ingin menjadi chagi-nya Hyukkie lagi…" SungMin berlari menjauhi HyukJae dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Namun, saat yeoja mungil itu akan membuka pintu keluar, SungMin bertemu dengan Kepala Pelayan Jung.

"Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Jung dan berlutut didepan SungMin mensejajarkan wajah mereka. SungMin hanya menunduk sambil terus menangis.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Bibirmu terluka?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Jung setelah melihat bibir SungMin yang berdarah dan terluka. Kepala Pelayan Jung mengusap pelan bibir SungMin untuk menghilangkan darah yang menepel disana.

"Hyukkie yang melakukannya… hikks… Minnie benci Hyukkie hikss… Hyukkie jahat, dia menggigit bibir Minnie hikkss… Minnie tidak mau menjadi chagi-nya Hyukkie… hikkks" SungMin menjelaskan semuanya sambil sesekali terisak.

Kepala Pelayan Jung tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut SungMin dengan lembut . Tangannya terentang, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, SungMin sudah memeluk Kepala Pelayan Jung dengan erat sambil terus menangis dipundak Kepala Pelayan Jung.

Sedangkan HyukJae yang tengah melamun di kamarnya, akhirnya tersadar dan berniat mengejar SungMin. Namja lincah itu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Minnie chagi, tung-…" ucapanya terhenti begitupun dengan langkahnya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat yeojachingu-nya sedang berpelukan dengan Kepala Pelayan-nya sendiri.

"MINNIE!" teriak HyukJae marah. SungMin yang tengah memeluk Kepala Pelayan Jung itu menoleh dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau bersama orang lain? 'Kan kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Kau ingat 'kan Minnie. Minnie jahat. Hyukkie tidak mau bersama Minnie chagi lagi. Hyukkie tidak mau bermain 'permainan' itu dengan Minie lagi, Hyukkie akan mencari orang lain. Hyukkie MARAH pada Minnie." HyukJae mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membalikan tubuh mungilnya membelakangi SungMin.

"Hyukkie… Chakkaman. Kenapa Hyukkie marah? Seharusnya Minnie yang marah pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie sudah menggigit bibir Minnie sampai terluka seperti ini. Hyukkie yang jahat pada Minnie, bukan Minnie yang jahat pada Hyukkie." Ucap SungMin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Emmhh… Tuan muda, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menenangkannya saja." Tambah Kepala Pelayan Jung yang masih berlutut didepan SungMin.

"Hyukkie, tetap marah pada Minnie. Jangan dekati Hyukkie lagi. Dan aku juga marah pada Kepala Pelayan Jung. Aku membenci kalian." Balas HyukJae tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan pelan. SungMin yang tidak mau itu terjadi, langsung berlari kearah HyukJae dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Aisshh… Jangan marah seperti itu. Wajahmu sangat jelek. Kau tahu, huh? Wajahmu semakin jelek jika seperti itu." SungMin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus memeluk HyukJae dari belakang.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie tidak akan marah jika Minnie tidak melanggar janjinya untuk mendekati orang lain apalagi Kepala Pelayan Jung." HyukJae berputar dan memberikan death glare-nya pada sang Kepala Pelayan yang hanya bisa menunduk.

" Ne, arraseo ." SungMin kembali memeluk HyukJae, namun kali ini dari arah depan. Hyukjae tersenyum dan balas memeluk SungMin. Kepala Pelayan Jung yang meliahat adegan kedua manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Mereka berpacaran?' batin Kepala Pelayan Jung bertanya-tanya.

"Hyukkie chagi, besok adalah malam natal. Kau harus datang kerumah Minnie, arra?" SungMin mengingatkan sambil menyentil nakal kening HyukJae. HyukJae tersenyum lalu mengaggukan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Minnie, ingin hadiah natal dariku?" tanya HyukJae sambil mengelus lembut kepala SungMin. SungMin mengangguk dengan aegyo-nya.

"Ne, aku mau dan Hyukkie harus membawanya besok malam, ne? Sekarang, Minnie akan pulang. Annyeong Hyukkie chagi." SungMin melambaikan tangannya kearah HyukJae lalu keluar dari rumah mewah itu.

**~ Next Day ~**

**^Christmas Night Day^**

** SungMin's House**

"Minnie! Aku datang. Lihatlah, aku membawa kado natal untukmu." Teriak HyukJae sambil membuka pintu rumah SungMin tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun mengetuk pintu sedikitpun. Namja manis yang memakai pakaian seperti Santa Clause itu masuk kedalam rumah SungMin dan menemukan yeoja yang tengah dicarinya sedang duduk dilantai didekat sebuah perapian. HyukJae berlari kecil kearah SungMin yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Minnie chagi, aku datang " HyukJae menyapa sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah SungMin. SungMin menoleh dan tersenyum dengan kedatangan namjachingu kecilnya.

"Hyukkie kau datang." SungMin memeluk HyukJae sekilas lalu melepasnya lagi.

"Ne, aku pasti datang. Ada apa dengan Minnie? Kau bersedih?" tanya HyukJae saat melihat SungMin yang tak seriang biasanya. SungMin menundukkan kepalanya mendapat pertanyaan itu dari mulut HyukJae.

"Minnie, merindukan eomma dan appa, Hyukkie. Setiap tahun Minnie selalu merayakan malam natal sendiri, tanpa mereka." SungMin menatap HyukJae dengan wajah cemberutnya. HyukJae hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul tubuh mungil yeoja yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap pucuk kepala SungMin.

"Minnie, Hyukkie ada disini dan akan merayakan malam natal bersama Minnie. Jadi, Minnie tidak boleh bersedih, ne?" HyukJae tetap merangkul SungMin dengan hangatnya, dan mengecup lembut kening yeojachingu-nya itu.

"Minnie, aku mempunyai hadiah untuk Minnie. Ini. Bukalah!" Perintah HyukJae sambil memberikan sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dan pita yang menghiasinya berwarna perak. SungMin tersenyum sambil menerima kado natal dari Hyukkie. Jemari mungilnya perlahan terulur dan membuka pita yang melilit kotak itu.

Dan apakah isinya…

SungMin kembali tersenyum ketika melihat hadiah yang diberkan HyukJae padanya. Didalamnya ada sebuah gambar buatannya, juga sebuah kalung perak bertuliskan "Minnie Hyukkie".

"Gomawo, Hyukkie " SungMin mengecup lembut pipi HyukJae lalu tersenyum manis padanya. HyukJae balas mencium pipi SungMin dan tersenyum pada yeoja manis dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana, tulisanku kali ini? Tulisan inggris ini, Kepala Pelayan Jung yang memberitahuku, tapi aku yang menulisnya." Ujar HyukJae dengan wajah polosnya. SungMin kembali membaca gambar yang HyukJae buat untuknya. Namun…

"Hueeeehhh … Hyukkie, kau sudah memiliki orang lain, huh? Kenapa tulisan ini salah?" tanya SungMin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae melihat tulisan gambarnya, lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

"Minnie, apanya yang…. Mwo? Kenapa bisa salah seperti ini?" gumam HyukJae saat sudah menemukan letak kesalahannya yang membuat SungMin menangis. Kesalahannya adalah, HyukJae salah menulis lagi. Seharusnya tulisan itu bertuliskan "Minnie Chagi" tetapi HyukJae malah menulisnya "Mikkie Chagi".

"Aisshh… Mianhae, Minnie. Aku akan menggantinya." HyukJae menyimpan gambarnya dilantai lalu mulai mengganti satu hurufnya yang salah dengan menggunakan arang dingin yang berceceran didekat perapian.

"Minnie, lihat! Aku sudah menggantinya. Sudah, ya? Ulljimma!" HyukJae memperlihakan gambar yang sudah diperbaikinya dihadapan SungMin dan alangkah leganya HyukJae ketika melihat SungMin tersenyum kembali.

"Gomawo Hyukkie… . Aku juga mempunyai kado natal untukmu." SungMin memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan pita senada kepada HyukJae. HyukJae tersenyum dan menerimanya. Namja tampan nan mungil itu mulai membuka kotaknya. Dan isinya adalah…

Sebuah topi Santa Clause yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Didepan topi itu ternyata ada sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi "Hyukkie Minnie".

"Minnie, ini bagus sekali. Hyukkie akan memakainya, tapi Minnie harus memakai kalungnya juga, ne?" SungMin mengangguk, lalu mulai memakaikan kalung pemberian HyukJae ke lehernya. Bersamaan dengan HyukJae yang memakaikan topi natal pemberian SungMin ke kepalanya.

"Minnie, ayo kita keluar!" HyukJae menarik tangan SungMin untuk keluar rumahnya.

**Brakk**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar oleh HyukJae sambil memegang tangan SungMin.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS, DUNIA!." Teriak HyukJae didepan rumah SungMin.

"DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, DUNIA!" SungMin ikut berteriak dan masih saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Minnie, belajarlah menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Jangan menjadi yeoja bodoh. Katakan "Happy New Year, Dunia."" HyukJae mengoreksi sambil menusuk pipi SungMin dengan telunjuknya.

"Uh? Baikalah… HAPPY NEW YEAR, DUNIA." SungMin kembali berteriak lalu tersenyum pada HyukJae yang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi, 'Dunia' itu bukan Bahasa Inggris, Hyukkie." SungMin kali ini yang mengoreksi.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa Bahasa Inggris-nya 'Dunia', jadi aku gunakan kata itu saja. " HyukJae tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. SungMin yang melihat tingkah lcu HyukJae pun ikut tertawa.

"Minnie… Ayo, kita kesana!"

Mereka berlari bersama sambil berpegangan tangan menuju halaman rumah SungMin yang masih penuh dengan salju seperti hari kemarin.

_[Sings] Christmas is finally here, it's time to celebrate_  
_Cause you make a better world year after year_  
_Soon you'll be on your way, spreading joy everywhere_  
_There's no one like you, Santa you are the one!_

Sambil bernyanyi dan tertawa bersama, mereka berputar-putar tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Dibawah turunnya butiran salju mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dimalam natal yang mereka rayakan berdua. Hanya berdua.

Dengan gerakan cepat, HyukJae menarik tubuh SungMin yang tengah berputar bersamanya sehingga tubuh SungMin menabrak tubuh HyukJae dan merekapun jatuh diatas salju dengan tubuh SungMin berada tepat diatas HyukJae.

"Minnie, apa kau ingin bermain 'permainan' itu dengan posisi baru seperti ini?" tanya HyukJae dengan senyumnya. SungMin balas tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada HyukJae dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman hangat yang selalu mereka sebut 'Permainan' itu kini terjadi lagi. Terjadi dibawah di malam natal dan turunnya butiran salju yang semakin memperindah suasana kedua anak manis itu.

Yahh, setidaknya mereka tidak melewati malam natal sendiri. Tetapi bersama orang yang mereka sayangi ^^

_**~ THE END ~**_

**HyukMin / EunMin Couple**

****Yaa~ Gomawo untuk yang mau membaca ff pertamaku ^^

Mianhae untuk penyebutan cast dari group lain (SNSD-YoonA) dan yang lain.

Hope You Like :D

Wanna Review?


End file.
